


The Cat Demon's Master

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Affectionate Insults, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Puns, Butlers, Cat/Human Hybrids, Demon Alois Trancy, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Deals, F/M, Immortals, Major Original Male Character(s), Minor Original Male Character(s)/Reader, Mystery, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Witchcraft, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Lady (Y/N) lost her parents at the young age of 4 due to murder and was kidnapped. Years later, she re-appeared as a 12 year old with a mysterious cat-like butler by her side. No one knows much about the duo, only that the butler saved her life, now 16, all those years ago...





	The Cat Demon's Master

[Opening Intro](https://youtu.be/vwdF2ar6NCk)(replace Warriors with Black Butler, you and your staff(video belongs to NiftySenpai, I just thought the music and motion would go with this)) 

\-------------

I was sitting at my desk, [Adalie](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/cd/da/43/cdda437dbba332280366873be9c6a37a--funny-animals-adorable-animals.jpg) in my lap purring happily as I ran my hand over her soft and silky fur. My butler, Raven, had appeared with her, saying she was a 'siamese cat'. There was only a few in England, but Raven had a way of getting things, though the hybrid never told me how. I fiddled with her exotic [collar](https://www.luxetoutou.com/5626/collier-pour-chien-rose-haute-couture-orne-de-cristaux-en-cristal.jpg), another thing my butler had given me with a unique quality. He seemed to spoil the both of us, saying how we ladies deserve the best of things. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was flirting with me.

My butler was unique in his own way. He was 6 ft 6 in height, a rather tall height for most servants. However, 3 inches would be deducted if his lovely cat ears weren't on the top his head. His left ear, which was pitch black, had a bullet [notch](https://orig00.deviantart.net/48c7/f/2017/359/b/7/bullet_notch_by_spiritanimalsrule-dbxt0zn.png). His other ear was as white as snow and had no scars or holes. His skin was pale and his cat [tail](https://kittensplaypen.net/2598/28-black-cat-tail-w-white-tip-half-wiredbaby-pink-ties.jpg) was unusually long, it was usually curled in a hook shape to keep off the ground. His [eyes](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/e9/7a/17/e97a170184ddfb17e5f2aa4d044776f6--cool-eyes-amazing-eyes.jpg) were a spine-chilling ice blue, they always seemed to cut through people and into their souls whenever he would stare. He always wore his white butler gloves, even when doing things that meant getting his gloves wet. His [teeth](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/f5/29/2df52970d643164b8290e978bd72665d.png) were also sort of cat-like, with slightly extended canines.

Raven, even though he didn't need them, wore [glasses](https://www.framesdirect.com/product_elarge_images/F-LEVI0JDY00.jpg). He would tell me stories about his family and how all of them needed glasses, except him, so he didn't want to feel left out. Raven was an interesting individual. My butler isn't human. I summoned him a long time ago and formed a contract with him. He told me what he was. A demon, an angel and a reaper, all in one.

This was common in the Ashter family, seeing as the first demon and angel fell in love and had a mix baby boy. He met the first reaper and they had a baby boy. All Ashters are male, not one female has been born in the Ashter family. Raven and his twin brother, Fang, are half-Ashters and they have a half-sister, who doesn't count as an Ashter since they only share the same mother. Fang and Raven share a father with the other six Ashters.

Besides this hybrid type, Raven possesses half-witch blood in his veins. His mother was a full witch, but Raven received half of her witch heritage. It was unclear to me if Raven practiced magic, but I had a feeling he did. Above all this, Raven was a vampire, a rare species of vampire, to be accurate. A screecher vampire, a vampire that can produce loud screams that stun their targets. Raven never screamed but he has yelled at the lower servants of the house hold and, while it was loud, it didn't deafen anyone. I began thinking to myself, thinking more about the French 'demon'.

"Lady (L/N).", a slightly deep yet calming American accented voice broke me out of my thoughts, looking up to see the black-haired neko himself. "What is it?", I asked, placing my arms on my desk, much to Adalie's disapproval. "The Young Lords Phantomhive and Trancy are on their way to the Mansion.", Raven said in his authoritative tone, watching me with his cold eyes.

"Welcome them with (L/N) hospitality, and no matter how suspicious, do not kill them.", I ordered, turning my attention back to Adalie. "Yes, milady.", Raven said, leaving the room swiftly, the door shutting as he left.

\----------

I walked down the corridor, looking down at my pocket watch. 8:15. The young lords will be here any minute. (Y/N)'s words rang through my head. _Welcome them with (L/N) hospitality, and no matter how suspicious, do not kill them._ I would try my best, if my temper did not get the best of my butler morals. I knew the Guard Dog and Spider were only coming to investigate us, try to find out something related the the murders that have been occurring usually. All past guests of the (L/N) estate.

I felt my tail lashing behind me in annoyance, all of these happened whenever the guests were at home and hadn't been to this manor in weeks. Humans never stopped and thought about that, now, did they? Such foolish creatures. I felt myself chuckle, standing outside of the manor, watching as a carriage pulled up, the horses slowing to a stop.   

All I can say is that thiswill be  _ **interesting**_ _ **.**_  

    


End file.
